Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by Suicide Forest
Summary: Two years after Kiki, Alexis and Sofia saved Big Hero Six, they are called into the movie one again when a mysterious boy appears at their door. His name is Parallel, and he tells them that a mysterious power is rising, and only with the combined strength of 'The Brave Seven' can they defeat the evil and save all the dimensions. [Based off Krypie's stories- Up for adoption]
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sideways story based on Krypie's FF's, Journey to Another Dimension, Seven Intrepid Friends, Separated Siblings, Try to picture yourselves without us, and Back to the other Side.**

 **Krypie's OC is Akari, Hiro's twin sister in SIF, SS and TTPYWU. She has shoulder blade long black hair and always wears a light green shirt [think hiccup] with jeans. Around her neck is a charm with the letter 7, and her eyes are a warm brown. She also has a tooth gap and is around the same height as Hiro.**

 **My OC is a boy called Parallel, and he doesn't exist in any dimension. He has shaggy black hair and purple eyes. He wears a purple t shirt with a black hoodie and faded jeans. His weapon is a scythe. He is as tall as Jack. [basically like Nico di Angelo]**

 **Remeber, THIS IS A SIDEWAYS STORY! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA AND PARALLEL!**

 **[BTW if you wanna understand what's going on, read her stories, THEN read this]**

* * *

He was running, panting, his hand covering the place where she had shot him. He grimaced in pain and tried to slow his breathing, but it was hard because of his adrenaline. He glanced behind him and noted with satisfaction that they weren't following him. He had lost them, for now...

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, glowing orb. The very thing that could destroy their entire existence, and his as well. The boy held the orb close to his face, and it glowed a faint violet color, reacting to his power. The boy knew that this could kill him, and without his memories, they could find him, but it was a risk he was willing to take. With trembling fingers, he started the incantation to transfer his memories into the orb, but he kept only a few memories. How to fight, his mission and his magical knowledge, but not his name. The boy didn't need one.  
And then, as the last of his memories threatened to drain out of him, the boy opened the portal and his essence disappeared from that world and started its journey to another.

A place called Earth.

* * *

Kiki groaned and flopped onto her bed, cursing her bad luck. Today was going to be the party of parties, and she had no idea what to wear. She sighed and tucked a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ears and reached for her phone. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

On the fifth ring, her savior answered.

"Hello?"

Kiki let out a sigh of relief. "Hi Sofia, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Code red."

There was a moment of silence before Sofia replied "I'll get Alexis and we'll be there ASAP." Kiki knew she wasn't kidding, and knowing how her BFFL's could be, grabbed a hairbrush and quickly went through her hair, then to the bathroom and removed all her makeup, basically just eye shadow and mascara. Knowing Alexis, she'd drag her to a salon to get the whole treatment.

Kiki chuckled at the thought. She loved her best friends, but they were more like family now. After the whole 'sucked-into-a-movie-then-save-it-and-turn-into-guardians' fiasco, she, Alexis and Sofia had become more than best friends. They had become a part of her, and none of them couldn't live without the other.

And now, today of all days, she couldn't find a suitable dress. Of ALL things.

The doorbell rang, and Kiki ran down the stairs and bumped into her younger sister, Tori, who sighed and said "They're at the door," Before speed walking to her own room. Kiki rolled her eyes at her departing sister and opened the door to find, with no surprise, Alexis and Sofia. Sofia was carrying a bag of magazines, no doubt holding the latest trends, and Alexis was carrying a suitcase that Kiki recognized at first glance. Her makeup kit of horrors.

"Alright, let's go!" Sofia exclaimed and dashed up the stairs faster than the average 18 year old. Alexis rolled her eyes, then quickly shut the door, and with a cautious glance around her, snapped her fingers and her suitcase levitated off the ground, following her. Kiki inwardly laughed at her friends and followed them up the stairs.

Kiki plopped onto her bed and Sofia handed her magazines to skim through and get a feel for what she wanted. After Kiki had chose her top five dress styles, Alexis dragged her to the bathroom where Kiki took a quick shower, and after that, went to the hair salon to get her hair cut 'positively perfectly' as Alexis would put it.

When Kiki returned with her new haircut and an almost empty wallet, Sofia had at least a dozen sketch designs of dresses, all ranging from the little black dress to Katy Perry approved, which means hardly anything at all. While the three of them were looking through Sofia's designs and magazines, they caught up with daily gossip, _[A/N- What? What's wrong with gossip? Well, the stuff that doesn't encourage bullying... *cringe* Crap... the fourth wall broke... Gotta run!/]_ boyfriend status, and any news from their friends in Big Hero Six. The girls didn't talk about it much in public, and after their families took on different last names and legit names AND moving from Orlando to Iowa they had all agreed to each other (AND because of the facts that their parents forced them) to never be seen using their powers ever again. By anyone. EVER.

Kiki now went by Kiara, Alexis by Avery, and Sophia by Serenity. They had also changed their appearances. For instance, Kiki had dyed her light brown hair into a dark auburn shade, and starting today, cut it into a cute, slightly nerdy style that was cropped short in the back and angled more in the front. She had improved her tan -it was nonexistent- to attract the male population and ditched her old black rimmed glasses for contacts. She left her eyes as their normal light brown shade, and with some illusion magic, she now looked like a tan Asian girl*. Her choice in clothes remained the same, but today, jeans, a black t-shirt, pink cardigan and sneakers weren't going to cut it.

Alexis had also changed, and definitely for the better. Her hair was no longer pulled back into the tight bun her parents had inforced. Instead, she experimented with it daily. Today her red hair was similar to Merida's from the Disney movie Brave. She had kept her glasses but they were in the popular 1D style, something Sofia loathed but said nothing about. Her tan had all but disappeared, but her taste in style hadn't. She was sporting her usual white t-shirt with purple polka dots, faded black capris and purple converse sneakers. She had refused illusionary magic because she knew her parents would kill her for it.

Sofia, on the other hand, had all but jumped at the chance to change her appearance. She had changed her hair color from blonde to black with blue streaks and purple tips. She was still a couple inches taller than Kiki and Alexis, something she would never let them forget. She was wearing her old tye-dyed red, blue, and black tank top with a neon blue hoodie, mid thigh white shorts and ankle high red converse sneakers.

"I can't wait for the party tonight!" Sofia squealed as she ran to and fro, cutting and sewing this way and that. Alexis nodded and sat down on the bed next to Kiki, who was looking through magazines. "I know right? It's gonna be awesome!" Alexis exclaimed and pointed out an LIB to Kiki. "What about this one?" Kiki frowned, and Sofia walked over to see. "Hmm... a bit too revealing, don't-cha think?" Sofia asked. Alexis nodded. "Yeah, why don't we cut down on the cleavage and make the dress longer..."

Meanwhile, Kiki took the opportunity to grab her phone and see if anything newsworthy had happened. To her surprise, someone had texted her. 'I wonder who it was,' She thought and opened the app. Her eyes went wide as she read the message.

 _-Hello, Kiki. It's been- what, two years?-_

Kiki slowly watched as a chuckling emoji appeared on her screen, and the message continued.

 _-No matter... anyways, I'm just here to warn you that tonight a boy will appear and you MUST watch the movie with him and the other Guardians. The boy MUST know what he must do.-_

Kiki gulped and replied _~This isn't going to work again, Yama. You've tried this before- how do we know this isn't a trick?~_

Kiki froze as she swore she heard insane laughter emanate from her phone speakers, and when she looked at her friends, she saw that they too, could hear it.

- _You think this is a joke? You believe me to be Yama?-_ More laughter, and Sofia mouthed 'What the hell is going on?' Kiki shook her head and motioned for them to look at her screen, and they both froze as they read HIS messages.

 _~Who are you?~_ Kiki asked. There was a pause before a message was sent, saying _-Now wouldn't you love to know that? Let's just say that I don't want my precious dimension to fall to the hands of a sand wielding psychopath-_

Kiki, Alexis and Sofia exchanged a glance. Sand wielding psychopath? What on earth did that mean?

More laughter resounded through the speakers, and Kiki noticed it was... familiar. But where had she heard that before...?

- _Listen, WE gave you your abilities so that you could unite them and save everyone, including your own world. I am not the mastermind, I am simply the messenger-_

 _-So don't shoot the me-_

And with that, the screen went dark, leaving the three of them to wonder what the HELL just happened.

* * *

The boy opened his eyes to find a blue sky. He bolted upright- a blue sky? That didn't seem right... He searched through his mind to figure out why it felt strange, but nothing came to mind. He sighed and stood up, then realized he was in a four feet deep hole in the ground. No wait! It was a crater. He was in a crater.

"That sure helps," He muttered sarcastically at his brain giving him new words. Then he froze- since when did a brain do that?

He sighed and lifted a hand over the crater edge and pulled himself up. If it was weird or not, he'd find out sooner or later.

He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest, and from all the noise and the smell, he could tell people weren't too far away. He sighed and chose to follow his internal directions unit in his brain telling him every so often to 'Turn right!' 'Go left!' 'Straight!' And the ever popular 'No! I meant right! MY right!'

He sighed and soon came upon a quiet, two story house. His gut told him he was in the right place, as did his brain, for once. The boy frowned. If this was where he was supposed to go-

Then why didn't he remember it?


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**So. I now feel like a major ass for saying this, but this fic has been ABANDONED. Actually, all of my stories have.**

 **Full Metal Death Scythe, however, will be continued by Different Shades of Suicide.**

 **The Shadow Prince will be continued by The Age of Aquarius.**

 **All of my other stories are now up for adoption. If you want them, PM me fast because I am only leaving them up for a week, and then I will delete them.**

 **I have a bit more info on my profile. And yes, call me an ass all you want. I won't be offended.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...I'm going to kill myself anyways.**


	3. AN EVEN MORE IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**BWA HA HA HA HA! I'M ALIVE! [Wow. I had waaaay too much Red Bull.]**

 **I'm here to say, well, thanks. And yeah, I'm still alive and kicking! XD**

 **I really owe you guys. You're reviews mean the world to me. And, quite literally, every single one of you saved my sorry ass. So! Here are your replies, since I can't contact all of you at one time.**

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

* * *

madger the badger - **You have no idea what your PM's mean to me.**

Luna Bass - **No, I'm not serious. At least, not anymore...**

Nyx Starlight - **I did. I thought about it. And you know what? My life does mean something, even if I don't believe it anymore. Thanks.**

FullmetalDeadman93 - **Oh god. I came as close as you were; Maybe even more so. Gods... Thank you. Thank you so goddamn much.**

ZoeandArtyawesomelover - **Gee. You're an awesome friend, dude. Probably more than you even know.**

Kairi671 - **Thanks. Even that small sentence can help.**

TyraLauren - **Thanks for not turning your message into a huge pity party... And for putting your empathy out there. It means a lot.**

DarknessClad - **Thanks dude. It means a lot to me.**

krennnin - **I'm sorry I was never able to rant out to you. But... I guess the offer still stands... right?**

happybear135 - **I have to admit, I never thought about it that way. I never really considered the fact that I had friends who cared. So I asked them what they would do if I died... and they said that they would be incredibly sad. So I showed them my scars, told them the truth... and you know what? That gave me a small, tiny reason to keep going. Thank you.**

ILoveBacon3 - **You know what? You're absolutely right. I have hundreds - No, thousands of reasons to keep going. I've always wanted to go to Japan, eat expensive ramen, go to an AnimeCon, wear Kaneki Ken cosplay... Thanks. You're better at consoling than you think.**

Nurse Medusa - **The future. I guess that is an important thing to look forward to, huh?**

 **Tcuisine - Dude, there is only one word that can properly describe you: AMAZING.**

shadow of eyes - **I hope that your promise doesn't break.**

Matt - **Your reviews were a slap to the face. It made me cry like a lunatic... and appreciate the kind, amazing words from everyone else. So thanks, bastard. You're still a dick, though. [And I bet every single soul on this site shall agree.]**

WildWind1855 - **I didn't...**

PikaWings - T **he pills were halfway down my throat, you made me laugh and spit them out. I owe you my life.**

Orangeguise - **I believe you.**

SUPERNuka - **Thanks. Sorry I was never able to PM you- [I never expected a pity party. At all.] -but I was contacted by a lot of others, mainly the first seven at the top. And you know what? The offer stands either way.**

IDFCx.x - **For us all... Gods. I never knew a total stranger would care for some insignificant little girl in the forrest. I guess... I owe everyone my life...**

Skystar901 - **I FUCKING LOOOOVE YOOOOOU! *Gives you seriously tight hug***

avatarijd - **It's okay. I don't blame you for thinking they're my sisters; they practically were. [Past tense hurts though. A lot.] Thanks for your reviews; you're a fucking life saver. Hell, all of you guys are! Feel proud. You saved my life, and probably other's too.**

Dreamer - **Thanks for not holding it against me. [The not updating my stories thing. I was pretty certain people were going to be all like, "Waah!?" and "Oh HELL NO!" So I was pretty surprised when I started a pity party...]**

I'm Rat - **Oh gods. We're more alike than you think. I never had any friends in grade school; my dad never even cared about me and my teachers were complete dicks. And yeah. I read it. I read it and cried, 'cause I always thought I was alone. Turns out, I'm not! XD**

Ayano's Theory of Relativity - **I'm a great person...? Wow. I have never heard that from a single family member or friend, let alone a complete stranger! I owe you one.**

Guest - **Hey you! You're the one who reviewed on** My name is Kronos **! Thanks, BTW. Like everyone else... [Except Matt. I fucking hate his guts] ...I owe you one.**

PrinceShadow11 - **Lol. Dude, I'm still here and still kicking! And if you read my profile, you'll understand why I was thinking about it.**

vitimontherun - **My family, [Even though they nearly drive me into the looney-bin] Love me. I guess I never actually realized it. Thanks.**

Kiki Anderson - **OMG. YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME. YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON ON THIS SITE, I GUARANTEE IT.**

Arya Scarlett 14 - " **As you can see, I didn't," [I say this dryly with a shit-eating grin on my face]**

Adventuregirltwi1 - **OK, I'm ready for the hug! XD**

Alikay3196 - **You're fucking awesome. And yeah, I listened! [Read; whateva.]**

sparklehannah - **Can I give you a hug? *Hugs you anyways***

* * *

 **I have received help. I am on meds, I told my parents, I told my besites at school, and you know what? I have every single one of you to thank.**

 **So... thank you.**


End file.
